En Busca de Respuestas
by Roxa Arce
Summary: No se porque estoy en este mundo, tampoco mi proposito. Pero pondre todo mi esfuerzo en encontrar la respuestas
1. Chapter 1

Diario 1

Dia 1

Por más que uno lo intente siempre comete errores, en el amor, la amistad, en la familia, trabajo y en la vida. Somos humanos es algo propio de nosotros, si no lo aceptamos, no entenderemos que hacemos en la Tierra.

Creamos, destruimos, utilizamos, todo para el bien humano, nos olvidamos de los demás seres vivos, de la naturaleza. Nos creemos mejores pero no entendemos el equilibrio.

Por estos mismo defectos salí en busca de respuestas, creí que podría encontrar, por que nacimos, por que existimos. Cuál es nuestro propósito.

Por este motivo estoy aquí en algún lugar de las amazonas caminando, buscando. Realmente aun no se que buscar, o como encontrarlo, pero de esto estoy seguro no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

Este es mi motivo para escribir en este diario, para que el mundo un día sepa…Adonde estoy y que encontré.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 1-1-13.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Diario 1

Dia 2

Definitivamente odio el Amazonas, arboles y arboles interminables que me rodean por completo, mientras yo como un, disculpen el vocabulario, imbécil total estoy aquí buscando algo para comer.

Siempre creí que no encontraría lo que busco tan fácilmente, pero no pensé que me tendría que morir de hambre para encontrarlo. Espera…ahora que lo pienso realmente no soy muy listo.

Me metí en el Amazonas y esperaba que tendría comida y comodidad, lo se me leí de nuevo el párrafo, soy un imbécil, no hay duda no lo nieguen lo soy.

Si se preguntan por qué estoy aquí en el medio de la "nada", ni yo estoy seguro, realmente no se en que estaba pensando cuando me metí en esto.

Esperen, creo que escuche un ruido, okey me estoy volviendo paranoico, no veo nada por donde sea que mire más que verde, si me escuchaste, ver…de creo que va a ser mi color menos preferido, si algunas vez salgo de aquí.

Lo sé yo releo lo que escribo, fue mi decisión, supongo que los deseos de vivir son muy fuertes. Esperen escuche el mismo ruido…era un insecto muy grande.

Miren tengo pruebas no estoy loco, se que aquí inicio todo, la vida me refiero, cuando Dios creó el mundo se detuvo en este lugar. ¿Por qué lo digo?, no lo sé es una corazonada. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde todo sigue intacto, bueno casi.

Pero lo que intento decir es que en este lugar aun hay tribus indígenas que conservan sus tradiciones, si esas mismas, las estoy buscando. Lo sé no es una buena idea pero no tuve una mejor, ellos tienen la respuesta.

He logrado sobrevivir durante un día entero en este más de vegetación, lo he logrado, mis pies me matan, me sangran y tengo muy hinchado los nudillos, pero sé que aquí hay respuestas.

Lo sé estoy volviéndome loco y ni paso una semana, pero estoy seguro de que lo encontrare. La noche fue dura no les mentiré, había muchos ruidos, no pude dormir millones de insectos me trepaban en el cuerpo.

Por suerte mis provisiones de agua y comida aun me sobran, pero no podre aguantar mucho. Estoy pesimista el día de hoy mejor duermo un poco para no perder las esperanzas.

Creo que a mi encrucijada la llamare "el diario de una búsqueda". Es oficial mañana a moverse más estoy volviéndome loco.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 2-1-13.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disculpen la tardanza. **

**Nos Vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diario 1

Dia 3

Okey pasaron tres días, ¿Cómo lo sé?, ni idea veo al Sol en el mismo puesto que estaba cuando llegue, deben ser los arboles, pero cada vez que duermo se inicia un día nuevo. No me critiquen es así, al menos para mí.

Tengo que buscar un nuevo refugio, este está lleno de insectos que quieren hacer de mi cuerpo una cama móvil, cosa que yo me reusó a que pase.

Estoy empezando a caminar más, pero como habré mencionado en mis anteriores escritos no veo mucho aquí, por lo que ahora estoy buscando un rio al cual seguir. Recuerdo haber visto un documental de dos tipos que sobrevivían en la selva y que siguieron el arroyo más cercano para conseguir que alguien los ayudara.

Seguiré un método similar, espero que algunas de las tribus que haya se sientan curiosos de mí, y decidan echarme una mano amistosa. Lo se acabo de releerlo y ni yo me lo creo, no se preocupen, pero ahora al siguiente tema.

Caminata, el suelo de la selva se encuentra repleta de piedras, moho, tierra y ramas todas puntiagudas y preparadas para que un iluso pase por encima de ellas y se habrá un tajo en el pie. Casualidad ese iluso soy yo, ¿ironía?, no solo me pasa esto a mí.

Okey siguiente tema, (hoy estoy que ardo) los arboles, si me escucharon bien los arboles, son enormes miden más de 5 metros, estoy a un segundo de decir una mala palabra. No dejan entrar una brisa, ni un pequeño rayo de Sol, son tan…, debo relajarme no quiero manchar estas páginas de un mal vocabulario.

Te juro son enormes y tan llenos de cosas viscosas a su alrededor, de todos colores que me producen nauseas, ¿te lo imaginas?, ¿te dan ganas de vomitar?, excelente quería ese efecto. ¿Qué no me puedo divertir a costa tuya?, no me culpes ni sé si voy a sobrevivir, aguántatelo.

Pero ahora siguiente tema, comida, la tan preciosa sustancia que te llena y te alegra el corazón, si aún me quedan provisiones, pero las estoy cuidando como si se tratara de oro puro. Créeme tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras aquí.

Y lo siguiente, el agua, si lo mas importante, te digo que cuando llegue estaba seguro que tendría de sobra, digo estoy en el Amazonas, llueve mucho, al menos eso me dijeron. Ya me estoy deprimiendo.

Esperen que me encontraba escribiendo mientras caminaba por la orilla del arroyo, ¿Qué? ¿No les dije? Si encontré un arroyo, créanme es hermoso, lleno pececitos y todo, una pequeña alegría que provoca que el corazón se vaya de vacaciones durante un momento. Lo encontré durante los primeros minutos ya cuando iba por el tercer párrafo, si escribo mientras camino y no, no estoy loco.

Me aburro de caminar y no hacer nada, pero me aleje del tema, es que en la orilla del lago hay un enorme tronco que no me permite pasar, espérenme que cuando lo pase escribo de nuevo…

¿Por dónde iba?, así hasta ahora no encuentro nada que me indique que por aquí pasaron humanos, pero ahora me encuentro en un buen punto de anclaje, pondré mi campamento aquí, la noche está llegando y tengo que prender una fogata para que no me coman vivo los mosquitos. Esperen un momento…

Diablos, (disculpen por eso) me llevo toda la luz de la tarde prender una fogata, pero soy testarudo no me rendiré con facilidad, tengo un rico cerdito para comer, si en mi mochila, puedes creerlo, pero bueno ahora que tengo calor y algo en el estomago puedo dormir con tranquilidad. Tengo que sacar mi bolsa de dormir…

Al fin, espero dormir un poco más, estoy harto de no descansar.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 3-1-13.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, el instituto me alejo durante unos días, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diario 1

Dia 4

Bueno otro día inicio, debido a mi peculiar mañana no he podido escribir por lo que tuve que esperar a que anocheciera para hacerlo, apenas con la luz de la fogata puedo escribir coherentemente, no tendré la mejor vista pero lo que estoy haciendo y cuando lo hago tampoco ayuda.

El método para escribir será diferente, les hare un recuento de todo lo que me paso, por si, pasaron muchas cosas. Diablos al fin siento que estoy avanzando.

Verán al despertarme, algo muy raro llamo mi atención, era un hermosa joven de unos 12 años estaba buscando agua en el rio. Intente no hacer ruido, pero supongo que podrán saber que hice lo contrario. Me tropecé y termine con la cara en el suelo, al levantarme la tenia frente a mí riéndose, si se estaba burlando de mí.

Nada bonito, le hable pero no me contesto al menos no al inicio, le pregunte si hablaba ingles y ella asistió con una sonrisa. Era muy amable.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto, si les voy a escribir los diálogos.

_Busco a un sabio que me ayude –intente sonar inteligente, ya saben para que no crea que soy un idiota en la selva más grande y peligrosa del mundo, no se atrevan a decir nada.

_ ¿Para qué? –se veía muy preocupada, se notaba que no confiaba en mi, ¿y quién lo hace?

_Busco historias sobre el inicio de los tiempo –si sonó tonto, lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué? –adolecente preguntona, okey no importa de dónde o que idioma hables son características de la edad.

_Cosas mías, no busco maldad, solo información, ¿tu sabio me ayudaría? –hizo un gesto raro con los hombros mientras mirada por encima de ellos.

_No tengo permitido llevar extraños –la esperanza desapareció tan rápido como vino –pero podría preguntar y después venir a decirte lo que me dijeron.

_Eso sería fantástico gracias –agache un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, al menos espero que así lo haya tomado.

_No te muevas –se dio vuelta para empezar a correr cuesta arriba, la emoción me tenia impaciente, fui a mi campamento para preparar todo, por las dudas era mejor tener todo conmigo no quisiera que se perdiera.

Aproveche para comer un poco, ya saben meter solido y liquido al cuerpo, no quisiera que me muriera por hacerme el idiota. Debí investigar un poco más sobre supervivencia, fue estúpido meterme en este lugar sin saber algo mas, siento que no aprovecho algo importante.

La puesta del Sol se podía ver con claridad y mi peculiar acompañante no se encontraba en ningún lado les seré honesto pensé que le habían dicho que no y le negaron contacto. Digo yo era un desconocido y ella una joven hermosa, razonamiento lógico no importa en qué cultura. Sueno a degenerado.

_OYE –el grito me saco de mi pequeño paraíso mental, me gire para verla haciendo gestos con el brazo.

_ ¿Qué te contestaron? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba lentamente, temiendo caer en un pozo o cortarme.

_Me dijeron que ahora no se puede, pero el sabio no tiene problemas en ayudarte en la búsqueda de tu conocimiento, eres un chaman después de todo –intente razonar lo que me decía pero había algo en esa frase que no entonaba.

_ ¿Chaman?, ¿Qué es un chaman? –definitivamente debí buscar más información respecto a las tribus que podría encontrarme.

_Un individuo que busca sabiduría para poder comunicársela a su pueblo –okey no suena a mí.

_No se parece a algo que yo haría –ella me sonrió, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

_Así te ven, no te conviene que te crean un mentiroso –verdad, esta jovencita me entiende, eso es bueno necesito alguien así para comunicarme mejor.

_Buen plan, me gusta –rio para después darse vuelta y mirarme, algo en ella me hacia confiar y sentirme cómodo.

_Nos vemos cuando el Sol haya salido, te vendré a buscar –asiento con la cabeza, para ver como el Sol se ocultaba cada vez mas.

_Buena idea, no te retengo debes volver la noche no importas donde estés suele ser la parte más dura del día –se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras avanzaba entre los árboles.

_Puedes ser que no te creas un chaman, pero hablas como uno –pude ver como se alejaba, los arboles.

Sería mejor que me fuera a dormir, mañana seria un día muy interesante, aquí es donde estoy en este momento, en la fría noche del amazonas. Viendo las estrellas, me pongo cursi cuando estoy cansado.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 4-1-2013

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí continua la historia espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho.**

**No Vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diario 1

Dia 5

Cuando sentí los rayos de Sol golpearme la cara solo desee con todas mis ganas que alguien cerrara la persiana, si definitivamente despertarme a la mañana e irme a dormir a la tarde me estaba cobrando su precio. Solo siento cansados mis parpados, tanto que no puedo ni abrirlos, definitivamente este día va a hacer muy complicado.

Sentí como si algo o alguien me estuviera empujando, pero eso no puede ser definitivamente no había nadie conmigo, ¿esperen que tal si es una animal salvaje?, genial ahora tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos. Diablos si me hago el muerto capaz no quiera comerme.

_ ¿Chaman? –okey es una voz, de una niña, esperen un segundo, ¿Quién demonios me llama Chaman? –Chaman, despierte ya es de día.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme unos de color de violeta, que al verme su sonrisa se expandió. Esta era la niña del pueblo que me quería ayudar. Definitivamente no me va bien en las mañanas, diablos necesito una cama.

_ ¿Sí? –parpadeo varias veces para intentar despertarme.

_ Ya es de día –eso era lo tan importante, diablos esta chica necesita un hobby.

_ ¿Y eso que importa? –rio de nuevo, ¿tengo cara de teatro o de payaso?, a estas alturas del día creo que da lo mismo.

_ ¿Un nuevo día?, ¿Hay mucho que hacer? -¿Qué?, ¿ahora de que habla?

_En serio ¿Qué hay que hacer? –empezó a numerar con sus dedos.

_Primero el Sabio me pidió que te enseñara la aldea antes de su charla –okey, eso es bueno.

_ ¿Hay un segundo? –ella asistió.

_Si, no interrumpas –rodé los ojos mientras bostezaba –segundo tengo que presentarte ante el jefe de la tribu.

_Genial, eso siempre es bueno.

_Tercero, tengo que enseñarte nuestras costumbres.

_ ¿Y eso para qué?

_Para que no metas la pata –si suena a mí, esta chica parece como si me conociera de toda la vida –cuarto ellos van a permitir que te quedes durante unos días.

_En serio, ¿Por qué?

_El anciano es bueno, viejo no puede contarte toda nuestra historia en un solo día –comprensible.

_ ¿Así que soy un turista? –me mira frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Qué es un turista? –claro, esta chica no está mucho en contacto con las actuales sociedades.

_Una persona a la que se le muestran lugares importantes de una cultura –asistió mientras empezaba a caminar entre los arboles enormes que cubrían la enorme selva -¿Qué toca hoy?

_Te enseñare la aldea, no nos tomara mucho pero es lo primero, agarra tus cosas te quedaras en mi casa –mire a mi pequeño lugar de reposo, después de estos días se volvió casi como un hogar -¿algún problema?

_No ninguno –recogí todo mientras intentaba no mostrar mucha emoción no quiero que se haga de la idea equivocada –empecemos.

Empieza nuevamente a adentrarse en la enorme selva, los arboles impiden cada vez más que la luz pueda pasar por sus hojas, la humedad daba un ambiente de no molestar, ese que los profesores provocaban cuando no quieren que les hables, casi de hostigamiento.

No podía respirar, no tengo idea de que necesitaba, si era agua, oxigeno o simplemente un lugar donde no me asfixiaran. El cansancio decidió aparecer después de recorrer un buen tramo, pero a estas alturas podríamos haber recorrido dos kilómetros y a mí me parecieron 10.

Se los digo estoy cansado, solo cansado. Realmente necesito parar y tomar un respiro.

_ ¿Falta mucho? –le pregunto a la joven nativa que parecía como si estuviera haciendo los ejercicios matutinos, ya saben, con una sonrisa y cada tanto respirando el dulce aroma de la selva. Insoportable.

_Solo un poco mas –mientras lo decía se giro para verme, no tengo idea de que aspecto tenia pero al parecer le provoco risa y una muy fuerte cabe decir –pareces un pez fuera del agua.

_Me siento como uno –ella empezó a reírse aun mas fuerte –no te rías niña no estoy acostumbrado.

_ ¿De dónde vienes chaman? –que manía con eso.

_De muy lejos eso te lo aseguro, tuve que viajar por mar y tierra para llegar –ella asistió mientras que se detenía para sentarse, cosa que a mí me alegro.

_Siéntate, necesitas recuperar el aire –debo admitir que me desplome como si no hubiera un mañana –eres muy gracioso chaman.

_Me alegro que te diviertas a costa mía –respire varias veces y con bocanadas grandes sin lograr nada parecía que la cabeza me iba a explotar como una piñata.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –ahora se hace la tímida, increíble.

_Ya lo hiciste –me sonrió mientras tenía una mirada picara, extraño –te permito otra.

_Gracias… -se detuvo para pensar bien en lo siguiente se notaba que no quería faltarme al respeto -¿Por qué haces esto?

_ ¿Esto?

_Ya sabes este viaje a la sabiduría –okey linda frasecita tengo que recordarla, viaje a la sabiduría.

_ ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no encajas en ningún lado? –asiente mientras que espera que continúe –yo siempre me sentí así, tanto que empecé a leer y ver, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué, que?

_Porque sentía que no formo parte de la raza humana –pude verlo en su cara ya se lo estaba tomando personal –no te confundas no me creo superior solo que, desde que era niño escuchaba voces.

_ ¿Voces? –genial ahora pensara que estoy demente.

_Si como si alguien me estuviera hablando, cada vez que estaba solo, incluso acompañado, me ponía furioso sabes, creía que la gente me está cargando. –pero no fue así, todos siempre me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, nadie te está hablando hijopapá siempre lo decía.

_ ¿Y descubriste quien te hablaba? –negué con la cabeza.

_Nunca siempre era igual, o no había nadie o no me estaba hablando nadie.

_ ¿Y quieres saber por qué escuchas esas voces?

_Si, ese es el principal motivo, el otro es saber que hare cuando lo descubra –le sonreí para después pararme y estirarme debíamos caminar para mi desgracia –vamos nos queda por recorrer.

_Estoy de acuerdo chaman –su cabello morocho cayó a un lado para darle un aspecto angelical y despreocupación, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso?

Así fue mi día caminamos hasta llegar a la aldea de ella, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que a mí no me extraño, lo soy. Pero a cada persona que veía me daba cuenta que algunos se podía ver con claridad la necesidad de vivir, mientras que otros tenia la mirada apagada casi como si fueran muertos.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento el retraso, espero que les guste el capitulo, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, cualquier cosa estoy en twitter para mas comunicación.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_ ¿Por qué me miran de ese modo? –la chica me miro confundida, claramente no tenía la menor idea de que estaba diciendo –ellos, su mirada me incomoda.

Señale a esas personas que se encontraban frente a nosotros, con su extraña mirada apagada, verlos me daba escalofríos como si estuvieran esperando algo, durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que uno me miro sorprendido como si no hubiera notado mi existencia.

_ ¿De qué hablas chaman? –Miro a la chica –no hay nadie, todos están reunidos en el centro de la aldea.

Okey me siento igual que cuando era un niño, solo que ahora no escucho sino que veo cosas, espero que esto no continúe, no quiero empezar a dar explicaciones y que me tomen de loco.

_Debo haber visto algo, no importa –claramente no la convencí, pero se encogió de hombros para avanzar hacia el centro.

Pasamos como pequeñas casitas que se encontraban en los arboles, desde lejos podía ver a la gente reunida, nunca fui bueno con las multitudes, y estar ahora a punto de meterme en medio de una no parecía el plan más razonable que tuve. Si me metí en la boca del lobo, me puse kétchup y me marine para él.

Llegamos por fin para encarar al jefe que claramente no quería que estuviera aquí, es mas creo y estoy más que convencido que si fuera por él estaría muerto, su mirada podría haber congelado el hielo y su sonrisa de maniático loco no ayudaba.

_Así que ¿tú eres el chaman que mi hija encontró? –genial la chica es la hija del jefe, simplemente maravilloso.

_Al parecer señor –su sonrisa se hizo más grande y tenebrosa, si eso es posible. Alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás de mí para después empujarme, apareció una mujer enorme, con una cabellera del tamaño de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo a un anciano que apenas podía mantenerse parado.

_Hola mi joven compañero –su voz era ronca, pero me daba, no sé, un sentimiento de tranquilidad –lamento que no pueda satisfacer tu necesidad de sabiduría lo más pronto posible pero soy un hombre muy viejo como veras y no puedo esforzarme mucho.

_No se preocupe, lo más importante siempre es la salud, solo estoy muy agradecido de que me hayan permitido venir –intente sonar lo más educado posible, pero esa no es mi área, pero al parecer al viejo quedo satisfecho ya que me sonrió y asistió como si le hubiera dado una buena noticia.

_Muchas gracias jovencito, eres una persona de lo más peculiar pero eso es parte de nuestro ser ¿verdad? –no tengo la mas mínima idea de qué demonios acaba de decir, pero como soy una persona muy amable y mentirosa, decidí asistir con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa de, comprendo cada palabra que me dices –tengo que ir a descansar espero que te traten de la forma adecuada.

Las personas se empezaron a alejar como si la reunión hubiera terminado, la joven se me acerco con una sonrisa enorme. Estaba de buen humor al parecer, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre, creo que ya me lo puse en contra, no es nada bueno.

_ ¿Buen primer contacto? – ¿le gustara sonreír? Es lo único que hace, aunque debo admitir que le queda bastante linda, ilumina su rostro, ¿Por qué demonios digo tantas tonterías?

_Excelente, debo admitir que me esperaba otra cosa –que me torturaran y mataran, capaz me enterraran en las lejanías para que jamás viera mi hogar nuevamente.

_ ¿Qué te esperabas? –no debería decírselo.

_ ¿Mi muerte? –su risa era tan angelical como su sonrisa, tengo que dejar de pensar este tipo de cosas.

_Eres muy divertido Chaman –si definitivamente lo soy – ¿listo para el recorrido?

_Claro, ¿Qué recorrido? –okey su sonrisa parecía hasta macabra.

Así empezó, si el dichoso recorrido, pasamos por toda la aldea tampoco era tan grande, pero desde afuera lo era. El centro era una fogata, nada llamativa pero bastante llevadera, supongo que hacen todo tipo de rituales en ese lugar.

Después estaban lo que yo llamare chozas, unas pequeñas hechas de madera y paja, que colgaban en los altos arboles con unas escaleras que las conectaban unas con otras. Pase por la casa del chaman que parecía que iba a incendiar algo, después por la del jefe que no parecía gran cosa.

Cocineros, guerreros, mujeres trabajando, preparando cada pequeño detalle de esta aldea, de esta vida que ellos viven tan diferente a lo que yo conozco a lo que más quiero, pero por más extraño que sea, no me siento mal, tampoco desubicado, sino respetado, ellos realmente creen que soy un chaman y tampoco me importa que lo crean.

Llegamos hasta una pequeña casa donde estaba una señora de lo mas intimidante, me di cuenta después de varios minutos que se trataba de la misma que había ayudado al chaman. También me di cuenta, si soy muy lento, que era la madre de la chica, si definitivamente soy lento.

Si el padre no me quería en este lugar, la madre me odiaba por mi mera presencia, solo con su mirada me hacía sentir como una cucaracha, no querida y con grandes probabilidades de ser asesinada por un loco con un hacha.

Para cuando llegamos a esta casa de la cual no soy bienvenido se empezó a esconder el Sol, por lo que las familias se empezaron a preparar, la cena al parecer era cocinada por las mujeres y eran para todo el pueblo. Todas juntitas reunidas para costar la carne y ponerla en el fuego, impresionante.

_ ¿Qué te parece tu día? –si lo pudiera comparar con los otros primeros días, bastante bien debo admitir, pero viendo como las mujeres cortan la carne con una habilidad asombrosa, me di cuenta que por más que me sintiera bienvenido, no pertenecía a este lugar.

_Extrañamente, nostálgico –suspire mientras me intentaba acomodar lo mejor posible en el poco espacio que tengo para hacer –jamás pensé que me sentiría así.

_Supongo que te fue difícil separarte de tu familia –en realidad no lo fue –o ¿fue alejarte de lo conocido?

_Creo que fue mas, lo segundo –si definitivamente es lo segundo –mi mundo es completamente distinto al tuyo, no me siento…

_ No te sientes ¿Qué? –o diablos, frente a mi hay más de 12 personas que están caminando, mientras otras las atraviesan, si me escucharon bien veo gente que atraviesa a otras.

Me siento como en sexto sentido, veo gente muerta, igualito. Intento que no se me note el terror que siento, pero no soy bueno engañando a nadie, un poco mas y me hago encima.

_ ¿Dime que no estoy loco? –Miro a la chica que solo abre la boca pero no dice nada -¿los ves?

_Si –una voz ronca suena detrás nuestro, asustándonos, pero me di cuenta que era el chaman.

_ ¿Usted los puede ver? –su sonrisa por primera vez en mi vida me hizo sentir como si realmente no estuviera loco.

_Claro chico, ellos nos hacen compañía, están muertos pero tan vivos como cualquiera de nosotros –no estoy loco eso es bueno, realmente bueno.

_ ¿Sabe cómo es posible verlos? –este viejo es la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

_Claro, te lo diré cuando sea el momento –si hay un dios, seguramente me odia –cuando estés preparado.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este nuevo capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar su comentario o dudas****.**

**Tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" o respuesta no la empezare, desde los 50 votos tomare a la pareja mas apoyada para empezar la historia. **

**Bueno gracias nuevamente y que tengan una bonita semana, si quieren más contacto pueden buscarme en twitter, ahí subo las actualizaciones entre otras cosas. **

**Nos Vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Por primera vez en mi vida entendí el significado de aburrido, mirar el techo sin nada mejor que hacer es perfecto para sacar la definición. No he podido dormir por horas o al menos lo que a mí me parecieron horas.

La choza que designaron para mí era una justo al ladito de la del jefe, su hija la pequeña niña que me estuvo ayudando durante todo este tiempo me dedico una sonrisa de despedida para entrar a dormir.

Dejándome completamente solo en una casucha que no me pertenece, siento que estoy invadiendo propiedad privada. Si no fuera por el hecho que realmente quiero respuestas me hubiera ido cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

Si se que dije que quería respuestas, pero no soy un hombre muy sociable, además esa niña me está poniendo raro y no quiero que su padre me degollé. Sé que es difícil de creer pero realmente tengo muchas ganas de vivir.

Por esa razón ahora estoy mirando el techo sin que mi mente pueda concentrarse en algo especifico, es mas creo que estoy a punto de alucinar con tal de hacer algo. Digo que tan difícil puede ser provocarte a ti mismo alucinaciones.

_ ¿Chaman? – ¿esa es quien creo que es?, dime que no, por favor dime que no – ¿Chaman?, ¿está despierto?

_Dime por favor porque demonios estas aquí –su risa reboto en toda la choza, pude sentir como se tendía a mi lado, al girar la cabeza la tenía con su sonrisa tan molesta y extrañamente hermosa en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? – ¿es difícil imaginarse por qué?

_No sé cómo será en tu cultura pero en la mía a los padres no les agrada que su hija este con un completo desconocido –su carcajada pudo haber despertado a los muertos, estos tipos tienen sueño pesado.

_También en la mía, pero soy mayor tengo derecho a estar con quien quiera -¿mayor?

_ ¿Cuántos tienes?

_19 ciclos -¿ciclos?

_ ¿Qué son ciclos? –hizo una mueca que supongo yo que será de pensar.

_No sé cómo se llaman para ti -¿Qué serán?

_Supongo que serán como años –si ese fuera el caso no tendríamos tanta diferencia de edad.

_ ¿Cuántos tienes tu? –parecía como un faro que ilumina y ciega el rostro.

_ 22 –asiente para después acercarse un poco más a mi -¿Qué haces?

_Me estoy poniendo cómoda –esta chica quiere que me maten -¿tienes miedo de mi familia?

_No, ¿Por qué debería? Solo soy un extraño lejos de casa, completamente solo, que puede ser asesinado y nadie jamás se molestara en buscar –me sonrió para después mirar al techo.

_Ya no estás solo –me tomo la mano –me tienes a mí.

_ ¿Jamás te pregunte cómo te llamas? –era la más patética verdad.

_Tomoyo –hermoso -¿tu?

_Eriol.

_Fue un placer Erio –empecé a reír mientras fruncía el ceño enojada –no te burlas de mi.

_Lo siento pero es Eriol, con ele al final, ol.

_Ol, Eri…Ol –me fascina como lo remarca –Eriól

_Eriol –se notaba que le costaba.

_Es muy complicado –definitivamente lo es.

_Es bastante simple, pero no te preocupes puedes llamarme como quieras.

_Chaman me gusta más, te queda –no me digas.

_ ¿Por qué?, porque soy raro, veo cosas extrañas y me gusta preguntar muchos –rio para después asistir.

_Si, principalmente eso, también tienes ese aura -¿Qué aura?

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_Me refiero a que tienes como algo a tu alrededor que da, no se apariencia de chaman –no tengo idea de que habla –la vi desde que nos conocimos.

_Estás hablando chino –frunció el ceño –estás hablando en otro idioma.

_Ah, es difícil de explicar, a veces se puede ver si una persona es un guerrero, curador o chaman.

_Simplemente lo ves.

_Exacto –okey –es algo nuestro.

_Oh de eso estoy seguro –me golpea el hombro suavemente.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –a decir verdad no debería hacer nada con ella, lo menos que quería es que su padre me matara.

_ ¿Es obligatorio? –se apoyo en su brazo izquierdo para mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me incomodo bastante.

_ ¿Tienes miedo de mi? –su mirada era…ni se describirla pero sé que trama algo.

_Si te dijera que si, ¿Qué dirías? –soy tonto, definitivamente lo soy.

_Que deberías temerme –se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara, cuando escuche pasos, que venían hacia nosotros.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta de la choza expectantes de que no apareciera su padre, quiero vivir saben, a pesar de que no hago nada para demostrarlo. Pero ese no fue el caso, sino apareció un chico castaño con cara de mal llevado como él solo.

_Tu padre te espera –la mire para darme cuenta que se encontraba completamente seria, como si no fuera algo bueno que la llamaran.

_Iré enseguida –se levanto sin mirarme, para salir detrás del chico. Debo admitir que estoy algo enojado, pero ni sé exactamente por qué, antes debería hacer un curso intensivo sobre mí mismo y después investigar sobre lo demás.

Me levante para empezar diría yo, con el curso intensivo de cómo ser un nativo mas, cosa que no me entusiasma, para ser honesto tengo el terrible presentimiento, que tendré que cruzarme con su padre o su madre.

Me encontré frente al centro de la ciudad, donde la mayor parte de los fantasmas o espíritus se encontraban reunidos, todos mirando hacia distintos lugares como si realmente esperaran algo. Pero era como si no me vieran a mí, como si yo fuera el invisible.

_Es impresionante, como siguen con su vida como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí –el viejo chaman se encontraba justo detrás mío como si fuéramos buenos amigos.

_ ¿Está acostumbrado de acercarse a las personas por detrás? –Me sonrió para asistir –debe molestarle a muchos.

_A decir verdad muchos tienen escalofríos, pero jamás me dicen nada –debe ser por miedo o respeto, probablemente por miedo –así que se me hizo costumbre, si no encuentras a nadie que se aponga a tu conducta sueles seguir con ella.

_A menos que uno mismo se dé cuenta de lo que está mal y decida por sí mismo a cambiarlo –soné muy raro.

_Es verdad, lo sabía cuando te vi –lo mire confundido.

_ ¿A qué se refiere? –me tomo del hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Que eres como yo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona como yo? –a decir verdad no –es complicado, no solo encontrarla sino también enseñarle todo lo que se, después de tantos años eres el primero.

_Eso quiere decir, que no solo me contara su historia, sino también que me enseñara a ser como usted.

_Exacto –algo no está bien.

_No soy de este lugar, jamás encajare –a decir verdad jamás encajare en ningún lugar.

_Lo harás, por que no eres tan distinto, tu cultura será otra pero más que eso, eres uno de nosotros, acostúmbrate –eso no es bueno, tengo que detenerlo.

_Mire no quiero ofender, pero nadie me quiere aquí, ¿no sería bueno saciar mi curiosidad y dejarme ir? –ni siquiera parece escucharme, ¿Qué le sucede?

_ ¿Qué me dices de Tomoyo? –Maravilloso tenia que meter a la chica –ella parece que te quiere aquí.

_Solo soy un objeto nuevo, brillante que todos los niños quieren hasta que se cansan de el –no sonó muy bien que digamos.

_No te tienes en un alto escalón –jamás me posicione en escalones –creo que es hora que veas de que eres capaz y que tan bueno serás para esta aldea.

_Porque siento que no importa que le diga no me escuchara –a veces ser franco funciona.

_Por qué no lo hare, me gusta escuchar mi propia voz, es muy masculina y sabia –si claro, que alta autoestima tiene este tipo –deberías intentar pensar así de ti mismo.

_Claro.

**Gracias por leer y por comentarios.**

**Espero que les hay gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Final**

Los días que he pasado no han sido de lo más aburridos, de eso estoy completamente seguro, por primera vez en mi vida descubrí a alguien como yo. Con mis mismas habilidades, que no solo quiere decirme de lo que soy capaz, sino también quiere darme un hogar en donde pasar mi vida, hasta creo que me ofreció un trabajo.

Pero es algo que tengo que pensar con mucho detenimiento lo menos que quiero es apresurarme y cometer el peor error de mi vida, no quiero arrepentirme de nada cuando sea viejo. Por esa razón ahora me encuentro en la pequeña choza que me dieron para mi, acostado pensando en qué hacer con mi vida.

Es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, incluso más difícil que elegir una carrera, así de complicada es. Si digo que si, viviere en una aldea en la que nadie me quiere, donde los jefes desean mi muerte y si digo que no, puede ser que jamás sepa realmente mis talentos o mis habilidades.

Estoy entre la espalda y la pared, nada bueno ni divertido, he estado aquí durante lo que me parecieron horas sin encontrar una respuesta. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta, vi como Tomoyo entraba con una sonrisa mientras me mostraba un animal cocinado.

_Te encantara, créeme –me corto un pedazo para dármelo.

_ ¿No me voy a envenenar verdad? –Su mirada me daba entender que le ofendía esa pregunta –lo siento solo que no me gusta comer sin saber que me meto a la boca.

_Eso lo voy a cambiar –no me gusta mucho eso pero aun así me lo metí a la boca, sentí un sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, no era desagradable pero tampoco delicioso.

_Interesante –siguió expectante sin dejar de sonreír –no es tan feo como su aspecto.

_Te lo dije, deberías creerme, se dé que hablo –se le está subiendo a la cabeza.

_ ¿Viniste solo para darme algo raro de comer? –bajo la mirada apenada, como si le hubiera dicho algo embarazoso.

_No en realidad vine por otro motivo –no tengo idea de que puede ser tan interesante como para venir –el chaman me dijo que te ofreció quedarte en la aldea para ser su discípulo.

Por supuesto ese hombre tenía que hablar, porque siento que lo hizo apropósito, estoy más que seguro que pensó que ella me haría quedarme. Pero no puedo dejar que influyan en mis decisiones, es mi vida, mi curiosidad, solo mía.

_Si, lo hizo –no dijimos nada dejando que el silencio se hiciera hasta incomodo.

_ ¿piensas quedarte? –oh porque tiene que preguntarme eso.

_No preguntes lo que no quieres saber –si con eso no lo facilite, su mirada se volvió fría y algo oscura, da miedo para serles honesto.

_Este es tu lugar -¿Por qué dicen eso?

_Mira, solo quiero respuestas no…que me miren con cara de asesinarme durante todo el día.

_Eres bienvenido, no sé por qué piensas lo contrario –no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es que no se da cuenta o es demasiado to..

_Solo tú y el chaman me quieren aquí, no mires lo que quieres ver sino la realidad –si no ayude con eso.

_ Si encuentro a alguien que diga que eres bienvenido ¿te quedaras? –trampa, trampa, abortar de inmediato, huye, miente, escapa.

_Si –me odio.

¿Por qué no puedo aprender de mis errores?, ¿Por qué no sigo mis instintos? Simple, soy un idiota, deletréenlo para que les quede. Realmente no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso, sabía que era una trampa, sabía que tenía que encontrar una escapatoria, lo sabía todo ¿y qué hago? Le digo que sí.

Debí verlo venir, porque mi yo del pasado no se dio cuenta que diría algo tan estúpido, es como si no aprendiera nada. No soy bueno con las chicas pero tampoco creí que sería un idiota con ellas, ahhh pero lo soy y de eso no hay dudas.

_Entonces te demostrare que debes quedarte –sabría que diría eso, lo sabía.

_No quiero ilusionarte –pues debiste callarte idiota –no me gustaría lastimarte.

_No lo harás, porque te quedaras –estoy en muchos y graves problemas, karma ven a mí.

Se levanto para irse sin dirigirme la mirada, claramente está enojada, lo poco que me enseño mi padre es a no molestar a las mujeres cuando están así. Es más, para que la relación este mejor, alejarse y solo hablar si ella te lo pide.

Por lo que me quede pensando en pajaritos felices durante unos momentos, realmente necesito despejar mi mente y pensar en mi futuro lo cual parece realmente difícil. Aun mas cuando todo en la aldea al parecer quiere distraerme, primero Tomoyo y ahora su padre que me mira con esos fríos ojos de "te odio por completo"

_ ¿Qué desea señor? –si tengo que ser educado, no quiero que me mate, aunque por lo visto nada de lo que yo le diga le cambiara la opinión.

_ ¿Me podrías decir porque mi hija está buscando a una persona que le diga que te quiere aquí? –si por supuesto tiene que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

_El chaman me dio la oportunidad de ser su discípulo –si no le agrado la idea.

_ ¿La aceptaras? –di que no, di que no.

_No lo sé –rayos.

_Mira te voy a dar un concejo, eres un extraño nadie te quiere aquí, consigue lo que viniste a buscar y vete –okey, creo que me mee encima.

_Créame le dije eso a su hija y ella está decidida a que me quede -¿Por qué no me callo? Cierra la maldita boca.

_Convéncela –se dio media vuelta para irse, si definitivamente si me quedo, acabare muerto, espero tener un lindo funeral, o que me cremen.

Que hacer es una buena pregunta, como hacerlo es otra aun mejor, pero por más que quiera, no se contestarlas, es difícil. Pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía perfectamente que debí hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Por lo que salí de la choza, me encamine a ver al chaman, ignorando por completo todas las miradas que me dirigían las personas que pasaban por mi lado. Al verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, comprendí que sabía a que había venido.

_ ¿Cómo estas niño? –demasiado, demasiado.

_Iré directo al grano, si tu respondes mis preguntas yo me quedare –asistió para después ofrecerme un asiento.

_Comienza –perfecto el momento más importante de mi vida.

_ ¿Qué soy? –la más simple y la más difícil.

_ ¿Que eres? Es una simple pregunta, es difícil pero claro, veras debo admitir que no se su nombre con exactitud, solo sé que algunos nacen con este don. Que dios elije quienes lo tienen y quienes no, es por esa razón que cuando nacen, suelen hacerlo con alguien que los oriente.

Pero ese no fue tu caso, es mas jamás vi que en la aldea no existiera nadie para reemplazarme, en algunos vecinos tienen dos o tres, pero nosotros hemos tenido una escases. Como si fuéramos ignorados y de la nada aparece Tomoyo, me dice que hay un chico que quiere sabré nuestra historia, lo escuche y dije, nuestro señor nos escucho.

Fue como un llamado, una parte de mi me dijo que no debía perderlo –suena raro que, suena raro.

_Así que no sabes que soy, solo crees que me trajo tu señor –asistió para mirar al cielo que se encontraba azul.

_No siempre tenemos las respuestas, pero tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar las respuestas, puede ser que pueda ayudarte y tú me ayudaras.

_Por qué no me dices como se creó tu tribu.

_Claro, no hay problema nuestra historia no es tan distinta a la que tú conoces de tu mundo o de otras culturas, nuestro señor bajo de los cielos, nos mostro a iluminación y nos enseño el arte de la construcción.

El nos visito durante un tiempo hasta que un día dejo de venir, nos empezamos a proteger entre nosotros, prosperamos solos. Con la ilusión, esperanzas y nuestra mejor sonrisa lo esperaremos hasta que vuelva a nosotros, ese seria tu trabajo si decides quedarte, pero claro depende de ti –si obviamente.

Después de una corta conversación que solo logro confundirme decidí ir acostarme en la choza que al parecer seria mi nuevo hogar. Encontré a una Tomoyo durmiendo muy plácidamente en mi lugar, cansado y sin ganas de discutir, me acosté a su lado simplemente para dejarme llevar.

Ella se dio vuelta y me abrazo, poniéndome muy incomodo, pero se siente bastante bien, aunque no me gusta admitirlo.

_Encontré a tres personas que te quieren aquí –me pregunto si los amenazo.

_ ¿Quiénes son los desafortunados que tuvieron que soportar tu ira? –me golpeo el hombro supongo que estaba enojada, les soy honesto tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Naoko, Chiharu y Yue –no tengo idea de quienes son –es mas quieren conocerte mejor.

_Maravilloso.

_ ¿Te quedaras como prometiste? –es difícil decirle que no a esta chica.

_Jamás rompería una promesa –pude sentir como su abrazo se intensifico, sin poder evitarlo sonreí mientras ella se acomodaba mejor a mi lado –duerme bien.

_Bienvenido a mi hogar Eriol.

_Por favor cuida de mí.

**Gracia por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento el retraso, aquí está el final espero que les haya gustado, a mi me parece que me quedo bastante bien. No olviden dejar sus comentarios son importantes para mí.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y Nos Vemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
